


我被我家狐狸口醒了怎么办？在线等挺急的。

by Aristillus_byyl



Category: biwenjun/lixikan 毕侃
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristillus_byyl/pseuds/Aristillus_byyl





	我被我家狐狸口醒了怎么办？在线等挺急的。

那天早上毕雯珺是被他家那只小狐狸精口醒的。

胯下湿热和黏腻的触感一下下冲击着他的脑袋，睁开眼看到的这一幕更是让他血气上涌。

李希侃的头埋在毕雯珺双腿间，伸出小舌头动情地一下一下舔着他粗大的性器，就像在舔他最喜欢的冰淇淋。因为发情期的到来，雪白的狐狸耳朵控制不住地从发间钻出来，时不时地蹭到毕雯珺的小腹，惹得他心更痒了。

“你在干嘛？”毕雯珺强忍着用平时冷冷的声音问道。

李希侃显然被突然醒来的毕雯珺吓了一哆嗦，抬起头来看着毕雯珺，他小脸潮红，眼睛里水汽蒙蒙的，小嘴上还沾着亮晶晶的液体，明明是自己搞得这么淫荡的样子却好像是受了天大的委屈，憋着嘴就要哭了。

“不许哭！”毕雯珺被小狐狸精这幅样子勾得下身彻底硬了，却还是板着一张脸，冷冷地盯着自己腿间的李希侃说道：“继续舔，吃进去。”

小狐狸精怀孕三个月，今天才发现原来怀孕并不能抑制狐狸发情的本性，反而愈演愈烈，慢慢大起来的胸也涨得难受，后面更是湿得一塌糊涂。大清早被难受得睡不着，看了看躺在旁边的帅气老公，一个没忍住就……

李希侃乖巧听话地舔了舔性器的顶端，再用小嘴包住了它的头部，嘴巴温热紧致的触感让毕雯珺爽得叹了一口气，李希侃知道他舒服了，连忙继续往下吞，粗大的柱身还有一大截没吞进去，就顶到了李希侃的喉咙，他只好慢慢地吞吐，舔吸。

湿软的口腔紧紧地包裹住了毕雯珺的性器，小狐狸精的舌头有一下没一下地扫过顶端的小孔，更多带着浓烈咸腥味的透明液体充斥着李希侃的小嘴，因为毕雯珺的性器太过粗大，撑得他嘴里的津液止不住的滴下来，可李希侃却像很喜欢似的，埋着头认真吞吐着这根搞大自己肚子的肉棒，连自己的尾巴什么时候冒出来的都不知道了，只顾着夹着腿扭腰想得到一点舒解。

毕雯珺被李希侃这幅淫荡的模样惹得一股火直往下腹冲，他看着李希侃因为小嘴里插着自己的性器而呜咽着说不出话来，忍不住伸手去扣住了他的头，把自己越来越硬的性器又往里插了一截，顶到小狐狸精的喉咙口时毕雯珺爽得抓紧了他的头发，李希侃实在被顶得难受，哼哼了两声说不出话来，只能吸得更紧了，小舌头胡乱地舔弄着，弄得禁欲了好久的毕雯珺差点就缴械投降。

发情的小狐狸让毕雯珺几乎快失去理智，一边挺着下身往他嘴里送，一边还调戏着他。“小东西吃得开心吗？一醒来就舔哥哥的肉棒，你怎么这么淫荡？”

李希侃被毕雯珺的荤话惹得面红耳赤，吐出来的性器被自己舔得泛着水光，李希侃动了动被撑得酸痛的腮帮子，一脸委屈地盯着居高临下看着自己的毕雯珺。

毕雯珺把人一把捞起来趴坐在自己怀里，明明都怀孕了，这只小狐狸身上除了肚子鼓起了一点点轻微的弧度，怎么其他地方还是这么瘦，平时吃这么多也没见长。

毕雯珺捏着李希侃的狐狸耳朵就是一个深吻，霸道地咬着他的舌头用力地吮吸，扫过他小嘴里的每一寸地方，他软软黏黏的感觉总是让毕雯珺欲罢不能。小狐狸精搂住毕雯珺的脖子被吻得七荤八素，尾巴都不知道往哪摆了，下身忍不住地蹭着毕雯珺，后穴里也分泌出越来越多的液体，好想要哦。

“宝贝儿，你怎么水都流到大腿上了啊？”毕雯珺伸手下去摸了摸跨坐在自己身上的小狐狸精的屁股，不出意料的湿了一手。“我家宝贝儿怎么总是这么多水啊，是不是想被操了？”毕雯珺总喜欢说些下流的话欺负李希侃，看他羞红了脸又被自己操得不要不要的样子，实在是太可爱了。

“嗯……啊……”被情欲充斥着脑袋的李希侃也没有力气再去阻止毕雯珺，甚至破罐破摔地点头回应他。发情期的小狐狸好难受，后面好痒，好想要毕雯珺插进去。“雯珺，你帮帮我呀……”李希侃奶声奶气地把头埋在毕雯珺颈边，毛茸茸的耳朵一下一下蹭着毕雯珺的脸。

“嗯？我们说好的，求我操你的话要叫我什么？”毕雯珺不为所动地问李希侃，手指伸到小狐狸精的身下轻飘飘的磨蹭，却总是碰不到那个流出水的小洞，急得小狐狸嗷嗷叫。

“哥哥，雯珺哥哥，帮帮小狐狸，唔……”李希侃也顾不上什么了，只会黏糊糊的对着毕雯珺撒娇，话音刚落，毕雯珺修长的食指就插了进去。因为怀了宝宝的头三个月毕雯珺怕对小狐狸身体不好，所以一直没有跟他做爱，没想到不止自己忍得辛苦，却忘了自己怀里这个可是只小狐狸精，以前三天两头的发情，磨人得很。

食指刚一进去就被紧紧地吸住了，小狐狸的洞洞里像有无数张小嘴在吸着毕雯珺的手指，含得很紧，舍不得他抽出去。毕雯珺把手指加到两根，在紧致湿热的甬道里模仿性交的样子抽插着，小狐狸精的尾巴悄悄地去蹭毕雯珺的性器，一边被手指插得哼哼唧唧地叫起来，不停地扭着腰，洞洞里的水顺着毕雯珺的手指流出来，弄得两人腿间一片黏湿。毕雯珺惩罚似的更加用力地抽插起来，往里摸到熟悉的突起，坏心眼地按下去，怀里的狐狸精立马尖叫出声来。

“呀！不要！”李希侃头从毕雯珺颈间抬起来去索吻，被手指按到敏感点让他全身都颤抖起来，雪白的身体都泛起了潮红。毕雯珺一边和他接吻一边继续刺激着他体内的敏感点，李希侃嘴被堵着叫不出声，只有身体不断地扭动磨蹭着，用下体蹭着毕雯珺的小腹，撒娇似的渴望着更多爱抚。

欺负狐狸真有意思。这可是毕雯珺永远玩不腻的恶趣味。

就在李希侃沉浸在被手指玩坏的情欲里死，毕雯珺却突然把手指抽了出来，小狐狸精身下一下空了，不满地叫唤起来，“啊……啊哈……哥哥你别……你别拿出去……”

“话都说不利索，还怎么做爱啊？”毕雯珺靠座在床上假装嘲笑着，“哥哥累了，小狐狸想要就自己来吧。”说着就没了动作。

李希侃不乐意的嘟囔了两句，但发现毕雯珺是铁了心的不动了，身后的空虚感越来越难受了，他管不了这么多，就真的抽抽嗒嗒地伸手去握住了毕雯珺的性器，往自己的小洞里塞。

毕雯珺忍着笑看着笨拙的小狐狸在自己身上求操，明明是这么情色的事情，他却还是透出一股娇憨的可爱。终于找对了地方，李希侃一下就把性器的整个头部塞了进去，“啊！好大……雯珺哥哥插进来了……”一瞬间被撑开的小洞得到了满足，小狐狸精忍不住浪叫起来。

小狐狸精这幅淫荡的样子勾得毕雯珺硬得发疼，自己进去的一瞬间也被夹得喘了一口粗气。“哥哥的太大了，插得小狐狸好舒服哦。”李希侃喘着气贴着毕雯珺的脸撒娇，一边继续往下慢慢地把毕雯珺的性器送进去，只是还没等到他反应过来，毕雯珺就已经猛地一个挺身，全部狠狠地插了进去。

“呃啊！——————”一声狐狸叫之后随着小洞不断地收紧，不停地夹着毕雯珺，小狐狸就颤颤巍巍地射了出来。

毕雯珺被夹得欲仙欲死，却还不忘调笑小狐狸精，“小狐狸不是很喜欢哥哥的肉棒吗，怎么一插进去就射了啊？那我是不是可以拔出来了？”

李希侃还陷在高潮后的神志不清里，却还在连连摇头，“不要不要，要……要……”

“啧，到底是要还是不要？”

“要……哥哥，插我……我难受……啊……你别太用力了，宝宝会痛的。”

“知道宝宝会痛还勾引我，不是你自己坐上来的吗？”

然而事实证明，意乱情迷的时候是没有人会保持冷静的，很快，小狐狸精的呻吟一声大过一声，混合着淫靡的水声，肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声，毕雯珺抱着小狐狸精不停地抽插着，他下面那张小嘴吸得紧，每次毕雯珺抽出去都狠狠地想吸住自己，舍不得他走，发情期的狐狸还真是厉害。

“唔……”被抱着操得晕晕乎乎的小狐狸精拉着毕雯珺的手去摸自己的胸，一直在毕雯珺的胸膛上蹭来蹭去的乳头胀大了一倍，颤颤巍巍地立了起来，上面还溢出了一些乳白色的液体。

“摸摸，我难受，每天都很痛……”小狐狸精抱怨道。毕雯珺摸着他稍微隆起的胸，软软的，手感不错，估计是小家伙开始涨奶了。

毕雯珺用手指拨弄了两下小狐狸精的乳头，他难耐地呻吟着，有气无力地趴在自己怀里，似乎已经放弃了挣扎。

“老公亲亲它就不痛了，下次不舒服早点跟我说知道吗？”毕雯珺说着低头含住了小狐狸精的乳头，用舌头亲亲地舔舐着，粗糙的舌苔搔刮着敏感的嫩肉，惹得小狐狸精哼哼唧唧地叫唤，也不知道是舒服还是弄疼了。

毕雯珺身下没有停下抽插，粗长的性器在小狐狸精的小洞里进进出出，塞得满满的，按着小狐狸精的腰往下拽，一下一下撞在他的敏感点上，又一边埋头在他胸口又吸又舔，舌尖挑弄着乳尖的小孔，弄得李希侃眼泪直往下掉，话也说不出来了。

“啊！唔……”直到伴随着一声呻吟，一股温热的乳汁喷进了毕雯珺嘴里，带着一点甜甜的奶香，被他如数咽了下去。

“宝贝儿好甜，上面下面流出来的都是甜的。”毕雯珺继续不要脸地说着浑话，说完又继续埋头去吸另一边的乳头，很快另一边也在他的挑逗下流出了奶水。

小狐狸精胀痛的胸部终于得到了舒解，还没来得及开心，就被毕雯珺抱着放到了床上，伸手塞了个枕头在他腰下，就又插进了他的身体里，开始了新一轮的操干。毕雯珺的下身挺动着，手也没闲着，似乎是觉得小狐狸精软软的胸捏起来手感舒服，刚好一手能握住，他便开始肆意地揉捏起来，惹得小狐狸精浪叫连连。

“哥哥不要了，呜……啊……太大了……”小狐狸精躺在床上腿被分得大开地操得烂熟，穴口更是一片狼藉，他摇着头说着不要，生理性的泪水从眼角流出来。

“不要不行，这是你自找的，乖乖挨操吧。”毕雯珺拍了拍小狐狸精圆润的屁股，更加用力地把自己的性器往里送，欺负狐狸精什么的果然最有趣了。

“啊……啊……好粗，都进去了，啊，哥哥你太用力了，小狐狸不要了……”小狐狸精说着想趁毕雯珺不注意翻身爬下床去，没想到被毕雯珺从后面抓住了狐狸尾巴，拽了回来。

“不喜欢躺着被操是吧，那我们换一个姿势。”李希侃此时跪趴在床上，被毕雯珺从后面整根没入，顶到最深处，“啊”的一声，连狐狸耳朵都竖起来了，“啊，好深……”

小狐狸精被顶撞得膝盖都跪不住了，两个小小的胸被顶得一晃一晃的，又可爱又色情，毕雯珺简直要爱死了。

毕雯珺保持着后入的姿势俯下身去，用手拖住小狐狸精的胸，手指揉着乳尖，问他：“喜欢被哥哥操吗？”

小狐狸精转过头来眼睛泪汪汪地看着毕雯珺点头，“喜欢。”

“被操得舒服吗？”

“舒服……啊……哥哥再快点……”因为毕雯珺突然停下来，小狐狸精不满地扭了扭腰，然后换来一顿疯狂地操干，被操到最后小狐狸精叫不出声了，奶水又不受控制地喷了出来。

最后毕雯珺全部射进了小狐狸精的身体里，怀孕最好的地方，就是可以毫无顾忌的内射了吧。

“好讨厌哦，要是宝宝都没有奶喝了怎么办……”李希侃抱着毕雯珺的脖子边索吻边抱怨。

毕雯珺捏了捏李希侃的白耳朵，笑着看着他，说：“不准狐狸崽子喝你的奶！”

李希侃被来还想和他争辩两句，但抬起头对上毕雯珺帅气性感的脸，只能点了点头。

“雯珺哥哥长得太帅了，说什么都听你的！”


End file.
